machiyuu_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Suki
"I'm not the person you think I am, nor am I the person they believe me to be - my friends, my family, this world. None of them, none of them understand me. I'm not the hero; this good-heart person you all make me out to be! I'm not some charitable person who helps every person I come to meet, or I at least don't intend to. Can't you see? I'm nobody special, I'm nobody people should inspire to be like, and yet...! Still, you all still think so highly of me! Why? Why must it always come back to me? What did I do? What did I do that made into such a freak? Tell me. Tell me why; I didn't ask for this! All I wanted to do was become the strongest! All I wanted was to become the greatest version of myself; a selfish wish I strive to accomplish, and yet you all still mock me with the title of Hero. Fine, be that way, I'll be the hero. I'll be the hero you all want me, just this once, cause from what I was told once: You either die the hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain, and you know what? Let's live up to the lie, and bank everything on this one fight! You versus me; Hero vs Villain, the battle to end it all! Let's go! I'll show you just what your precious hero can do!" — Suki's rebuttal to Bad End nearing the turning point of their battle Suki Xchiyu (スキーXチユ Sukī X chiyu) is heiress to the well-exiled clan of the Xchiyu. She is the youngest kin of Sumiye Xchiyu, the only sister to Kage Xchiyu, and the only niece to Jugo Xchiyu. Alongside Dienna Shizuka, Jun Shizuka, Damian Hirogishi, and Aile Ugami, she is by far the most developed character, showing prominence in mental growth and technique only being rivaled by the former opposed to the lot of other characters she's crossed. Level-headed, excitable, and full of pent up desires, Suki once thought a total mute and business savvy warrior uninterested in bonds and self-worth, but upon fulfilling her objectives and ridding the world of its evils, she found herself growing numb to the ideal of common life, deciding to continue her conquest for power, only knowing battle taught her the truth and battle will lead her to an answer one way or another; continuing battle alongside the rest of Team Blistering Winds with no one but herself in-mind; her new objective being to completely surpass the gods entirely. Only near the absolute brink of death does Suki realize the person she's become through the eyes of others, and how hard they're fighting for her; normally being the one to wield the keys to victory does Suki harp on the past anew, and surpass herself for the betterment of others, going from potential villain and anti-hero to hero for a short period of time as right of protagonist.